Malia Tate, an Alpha
by WritingIsForMeXD
Summary: Malia bites some people and becomes an alpha! One of her new werewolves goes on and kills while Lydia is hating Malia's guts. How will this all end?
1. Chapter 1

**Scott's POV**

"So what's up with you and Malia?" I ask Stiles as we walk to school.

Stiles smiles like he's remembering something, "Oh nothing... just we're a couple now."

"That's nothing, that's huge! Stiles, you have a girlfriend man." I am happy my best-friend finally has a girlfriend.

When Stiles and I reach campus, Malia is all over Stiles so I leave them alone. I try to find Kira but just can't. I ask Lydia where she is.

"I haven't seen her for a few days." Lydia says with a frown.

I whisper in her ear, "Can you tell me if she is okay? With your banshee skills please." Lydia closes her eyes and seems icy cold. After a moment, she's pale. I tap Lydia on her shoulder.

"Lydia? Hey Lydia... Lydia!" I don't feel a pulse in her neck.

Lydia shivers and her eyes open, "Kira is alive. She is in a snowy place and doesn't want to be there. A man knocked her out and kidnapped Kira."

"What!?" I am freaking out now.

Then I see Kira, "Hey guys!"

"I'm not even a banshee if it is so inaccurate!" Lydia storms off.

Kira asks me, "What just happened?"

"I have no idea." The bell rings indicating first period. Kira and I are in the same class for first period.

Kira sits beside me to my left and Malia to my right. Behind me is Lydia and in front of me is some guy named Fred. I look to my right, I can sense Malia is stressed out. What about though? I grab a sheet of paper and write, _'Malia, I will ask to go to the nurse. Then a few minutes later, you ask to go to the bathroom okay? I need to talk with you. - Scott' _I fold the paper in half and pass it to Malia. She reads it and mouths to me, 'It can't wait?' I shake my hand.

"Coach, may I go to the nurse please? I am feeling nauseous." I blurt out with a sick look on my face while clutching my stomach.

Coach sighs, "Go ahead McCall." I get up and sprint out the door but stay by the classroom door. I wait five long minutes and Malia is out with me.

"What?" Malia asks annoyed.

I stand up, "Why are you stressed Malia?"

Malia doesn't look me in the eye anymore, "I'm not... I am fine."

"Malia, you can tell me." I wouldn't tell anyone if Malia didn't want me to.

Malia tells me,"Okay but, not here. Lets go to your house." I agree with that and we race to my house. Malia walks in before me and we are up in my room. I am too used to ditching class.

"Okay so what is it?" I say as soon as we are in my room.

Malia glows her eyes and they are blood red like mine, "I-I-I am a alpha now. Stiles and I were jogging together when another werewolf appeared. That werewolf almost killed Stiles. It was a tough decision, but I bit Stiles so he could heal. If I didn't then he'd die but Stiles didn't want the bite... that's what made it hard. Then I lost it because it felt so good to have made a werewolf from my bite. I blacked out for a day is my guess and woke up an alpha. I think I turned some people. I know for sure Fred is someone I turned. Please don't tell anyone..." Malia stares at her feet. Wow...Malia is a alpha now the same way Derek became one, making werewolves.

"It's okay Malia. I... I understand why you are stressed now. I won't tell anyone but just relax. Okay?" I say and Malia starts crying. I wrap my arm around her to hug Malia.

Malia says, "I turned my boyfriend into something he never wanted or needed!"

"It's okay Malia, you saved his life." I try to take away Malia's pain but can't because it emotional, not physical. Malia cries on my shoulder as I hug her. Stiles is a werewolf, Malia is now an alpha, there are more several werewolves, I though life was just getting normal again.

**Stile's POV**

"Have you seen Scott?" I ask Lydia.

Lydia replies, "Not since first period. He 'went to the nurse'. I think he left with Malia somewhere."

"Okay, thanks." I sprint to Scott's house picking up the smell of both Malia and Scott. I don't go in just yet. I use my new hearing to listen in on what they'e talking about.

"Please don't tell Stiles I told you." Malia sniffles. Did she tell him about her biting me?

Scott replies, "I won't Malia. Does he know about the alpha part?"

"No." Malia says. Before anything else is said, I am in Scotts bedroom from jumping through the window.

"You told him about you turning me!?" I holler at Malia who is in Scott's arms. Jealousy is running through me now.

Scott stands up, "Stiles, don't yell at her please. She is in a bad state right now."

"And you had your arm around my girlfriend! Are you my best-friend or my enemy!?" I can feel my eyes glowing yellow.

Scott glows his eyes and pushes me on the wall, "Stiles! Control yourself! I was only helping Malia! Come on man." I suddenly feel like the weak and stupid one.

"I'm sorry." I apologize to both Malia and Scott, "Really, I am." Then I jump out Scott's window and dash into my own house. I punch a few holes in my bedroom wall and see claws growing out my fingers. I run to a mirror and there is more hair than I usually have on my face, sharper and longer teeth, and yellow glowing eyes. I am transforming! NO! NO! NO! I black out.

**Lydia's POV**

For the last few minutes, I keep getting a feeling that people are going to die. I ignore the feeling because my feelings are always wrong. Just like these feelings for Stiles. As in... a crush. Ever since I kissed him so his panic attack would stop, I secretly liked Stiles. Only Allison knew about that secret crush. Now I lost his attention because he is dating Malia. Malia Tate, well, technically Malia Hale. She is the coyote who killed many and leaves people behind unless it's Stiles. Now Malia is a beta werewolf- oh god no! Someone just died... Michael and Hillary are twins who just got killed. I close my eyes tight and see a pair of golden eyes. Then I open my eyes. A beta werewolf just killed two innocent people... Malia!

"Lydia, are you okay?" Kira asks me clearly worried.

I reply, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just two innocent people got killed."

"Wait, what? A banshee feeling?" Kira whispers. I nod. I don't care how much stronger Malia is than me, I need to beat her ass. First, she takes my guy and now she is killing!

"Hey guys." Scott walks up with his arm around a crying Malia. Kira eyeballs them probably because her boyfriend has his arm around Malia. How many guys will she steal?

Kira stammers, "H-H-Hi Scott and Malia."

"Hello." I fake a smile.

Then Kira is jumped on by a werewolf Stiles!?

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sorry for a short first chapter! Please review so I know if I should continue this story. If so, my next chapter will be longer. Thank you!**

**-WritingIsForMehXD**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews I got on chapter one so I will continue on with the story plus it would be helpful to spring me some ideas! Thank you**

**-WritingIsForMehXD**

_Scott's POV_

"Get off Stiles!" I pull Stiles off of Kira with the most strength I can. Good thing everyone is away from school except for Danny who has just seen Stiles try and destroy Kira. I have no choice but to knock Stiles out. Now that is not a secret anymore. I just need to get life back together. I could have killed Stiles right here and right now but I... I just can't.

"What the hell? I thought Stiles was the only human in this group." Danny seems all calm, "You know because Lydia is a banshee, Scott is a werewolf, Kira is a kitsune and Malia is a werewolf."

Malia corrects him, "Were-coyote." I help Kira up from the ground. She has a large scratch but it's not bleeding. I pulled Stiles off of Kira just in time.

"How do you know all this?" Lydia asks.

Danny laughs, "Just like I told Ethan, it's Beacon Hills." When he said Ethan, that reminded me of Aiden's death.

"Okay, see you around." I say and notice how down I sound. Malia and I carry Stiles to my house. Lydia is just staring at Stiles with a longing look and Kira is drinking tea. Malia and I are the only two in my bedroom and we talk quietly.

"We need to find a way to know which people you turned before the next full moon or else it'll be a bloody mess. And you need to learn control over your alpha self because, well you know. Go crazy and start turning many people. You don't want to be like Peter." I whisper very quietly.

Malia nods, "Yeah. Can a alpha howl to signal all their pack to them? That can be how to know who I turned."

"Yeah that'll work perfectly." I didn't whisper that time. Lydia walks in and asks, "What will work perfectly?" Malia and I look at eachother for a second then back to Lydia.

I say, "The plan to get Stiles control." I know I shouldn't lie to Lydia but I promised Malia I wouldn't tell.

"Okay so, what is the plan?" Lydia sits in the chair by my computer.

I make something up, "The way he taught Malia."

"And how was that?" Lydia has that 'get-straight-to-the-point' look on her face.

Malia says, "From the heart. He unchained me when I could have ripped his throat out and I controlled myself because I didn't want to do that. Stiles can do the same. I can unchain him on a full moon trusting him like he trusted me." That was actually true. Stiles told me about that. That was the night Lydia cracked the code to the code and saw all our names on a list.

"Werewolves are brutal so be careful." Lydia stands up and leaves my room closing the door behind her.

Malia rolls her eyes, "I feel un-wanted in beacon hills."

"Why?" I ask because Malia is completely wanted. She is amazing in ways I can't explain.

Malia looks at the floor, "I am a were-coyote and that doesn't really fit in Beacon Hills. Before me, Lydia had all Stiles' attention so now she seems to hate me. I bet if Stiles and I were just friends she wouldn't even feel so negative towards me. I am just un-wanted and not needed here."

"Malia... in Beacon Hills anything fits. Shoot there was a were-jaguar and a windigow thing. Lydia doesn't like Stiles. Stiles was crushing on her but then when you came, he liked you and you liked him so that works out fine. You are perfect here Malia. This is your home." I pull Malia into a side hug and she rests her head on my shoulder. I add on, "I like how you added that blonde to your hair." We both laughed and just sat there for a while. Someone knocks on my bedroom door.

"Come in." I say and Kira walks in.

She frowns and says, "Stiles is awake..."

"Okay we'll be down in just a minute." I reply and Kira goes downstairs.

I kiss Malia's forehead lightly and say, "It'll be okay." We both walk downstairs quietly and see Stiles laying down on the couch awake. Lydia is next to him whispering in his ear while rubbing her hand on his back. I can smell Malia's jealousy right now and I think Stiles can too. He glances back hearing Malia's very quiet and almost silent growl. I bring Malia to the kitchen.

"What the hell is she doing!?" Malia yell whispers so I can hear she is angry but can barely hear her.

I say, "She's just being a friend just like I was to you. Just friends Malia. You were upstairs so Lydia comforted Stiles. Nothing is going to happen. Just take a moment to relax and I'll see you in the living-room." I walk out and to the living-room. I sit next to Stiles who is sitting instead of laying down now.

"I'm sorry. I just lost it and I should have told you about me being bitten." Stiles looks sad and I can sense he is already.

I say, "It's all good dude. We're brothers and brothers can't hate brothers." We do our little fist bump thing and Malia comes and sits to Stiles' other side. I stand up and leave the two alone. I sit next to Kira at the dining table. She seems very upset about something. Like a sad upset.

"Hey, are you okay?" I ask her. I try to put my hand on her hand but Kira just pulls away.

She doesn't even look me in the eye, "Yeah I'm fine, I was just going home." Kira grabs her backpack and leaves. I know I did something wrong but what? I just need some rest.

"I'm going to go take a nap for a little if that's fine with you three." I stand by Lydia.

All three say its fine so I jog up my stairs and go to bed for a few hours.

* * *

When I wake up, Malia is leaning against my wall by my bed. She is asleep and it looks like she's been waiting for me to wake up. I lay her on my bed and get some shaving cream and a cherry. I put a swirl up look of shaving vream on her nose and the cherry right in the middle. Malia is still sleeping peacefully. I haven't done a prank in forever and this is probably one of my most lamest.

After about an hour or so Malia wakes up.

"What the hell is on my face?" She asks confused.

I say, "Something sweet and not so sweet." Malia pulls the cherry off her nose and smiles.

"So you like lame pranks?" Malia puts her whole hand on her nose to cover her hand in shaving cream. Then, Malia puts that whole handful all over my face.

I laugh, "Hey!" After a few minutes, both our faces are cover in shaving cream. If it was whipped I would eat it. I walk into the bathroom to wash my face. Malia walks in after me and I splash her with water. She grabs a bar of soap, gets it wet and puts that all over my shirt. Eventually, we both stop messing around and clean ourselves. We both fall asleep on my bed. I face her, she faces me. Today started rough but ended great.

* * *

**A/N: Don't worry Stalia fans, Scott and Malia aren't getting romantic. The two are just going to be best-friends (It's not  wierd to have a girl and guy be best-friends). And all you Stydia fans, I am sorry. Lydia won't get Stiles as her boyfriend or even a friend with benefits. They are strictly friends. And Kira has been feeling sad because she feels Scott has been spending more time with Malia than her. Yes I know this chapter was short and had a bunch of love stuff like Lydia jealous of Stiles and Malia, Scott kissing Malia's forehead (only as friends though), and Kira depressed because she doesn't think it's going to work with her and Scott. Trust me, it will get better. And if Stalia break apart, Malia's new partner will be someone you don't expect. Please review and tell me if I should do Stalia all the way or the surprise. Thanks!**


End file.
